Deliverance
by anerastar
Summary: Liz breaks free and runs away to meet her destiny in Roswell, N.M...M/L
1. rebellion

Title: Deliverance

Title: Deliverance

Author: Anerastar

Date: 4.01.01

Disclaimer: This story is not affiliated with the WB or Roswell, the TV show, in any way, and is not intended to infringe upon any copyrights.

Summary: Liz breaks free and runs away to meet her destiny.

Category: M/L; Liz POV; AU 

Rating: PG-13

~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So I am free.

Finally.

You know, even when I was planning this I never thought I would go through with it. I am not usually the one to abandon familiarity just to embrace the unknown.

Not me. 

But deep down I think that everyone needs to break free and be themselves. Not the person your parents so desperately want you to be. Had I stayed with that course of action my name would be Liz Parker, Attorney at Law. I had no interest in law though, but my parents wouldn't hear of it.

Jeff Parker was a successful trial attorney, and he was damned sure that his little girl was going to learn by his side to become the best lawyer in Portland, hell, maybe the world. I tried to tell him. To tell him that there was no way in God's green earth that I was going to become what he had turned into.

A cold, driven man who spent 16 hours in the office every day seven days a week.

He wouldn't listen so I turned to mother..unfortunately that route came to a dead end too. You see, Elizabeth Parker is another successful attorney at another law firm across town. I approached her and told her that I was not going to Harvard and that I was not going to be what they desired for me to become. It didn't work. 

I should add that mother is also one of the best arguers also, a trait that has gotten her far in her prestigious career. 

I should also add at this time that basically since I entered Forest Park High they were grooming me to follow in their steps. I took Advanced Placement courses left and right, mixed with a few extra-curriculars, so, as my mother said so frequently 

"You will look nicely well-rounded to those college administrators." 

I didn't want to look well rounded but you have to understand that at that point Submissive Liz was still the controlling factor in all the decisions that I made. Hah!. 

Decisions.. That is a big joke. I just did whatever anyone told me to do..

Then Aggressive Liz took hold and I have never been happier.

I knew that just 2 weeks after graduation mom and dad were going to put me on a plane headed straight to what I thought was surely hell, Harvard.

I think they just wanted me to be there so they could preen to all their colleagues, "you know, my daughter Liz is in _Harvard_." A phrase as snooty as that made me want to puke.

So last night I made up my mind that I was not going to be pushed around by two people who clearly had no idea of who I was or what I wanted for my life. So I chose 5 cities that I had always wanted to visit and that I thought would be fun to go to and I wrote the name of each on a piece of paper and threw them into my baseball cap. 

Nashville, TN; San Francisco, CA; Roswell, NM; Seattle, WA; and Key West, FL.

I closed my eyes and chose my destiny, packed my duffel bag, stopped by the ATM to drain my savings, and headed for the bus station. 

So here I am 17 and sitting next to a man who could seriously pass for Chris Farley's long-lost twin. 

I am sitting on a bus that has just departed from Portland, OR and is heading for my destiny…Roswell, NM.


	2. fate

Part 2…

**_Part 2…_**

Ugh. I am chewing on my pencil again. A habit that I have tried to get rid of..I'm not nervous or anything. I'm just sitting here trying to be comfortable with my seatmate's rolls of fat threatening to touch me at any moment. So I am scrunched over on my side as far as I can. Mashed up next to the window and staring outside.

I am trying to make a list of what to do once I get there. I figure that I won't be your usual stupid, rebellious runaway. Nah. I have plans..I just have to figure them out first. 

1.Job

Hmmm. I guess I have to go back into food serving. 

Ugh. Double Ugh.

God..after working at Rosa's for a year I swore to myself that if ever needed money again I would sell my blood first before I would ever serve greasy food to loud families with screaming babies..

2.Place to Live

Shouldn't be too hard, just need to find a halfway decent apartment. I rustle through my backpack. My fake I.D; Ah how I love you!

I got mine from this kid named Derek at school. He did them professionally for anyone who had 10 bucks and a need to party. I had it done for the raves that I occasionally went to. 

Yeah. That's right.

The same girl who made the good grades in her AP classes which made mom and dad _so happy_, and I went to raves. Hell, I just thought they were fun. Believe me there is nothing funnier than watching a few hundred punked out kids tranced out on E, and dancing to some crazy ass electronica.

Yeah.. I just went to laugh at them.. thought it was hilarious that I could be in the middle of this shit why the 'rents were in their respective offices reviewing their legal briefs for their next case, their next client..

Don't I seem like a rebel?

Well I guess not too much of one. I wonder how many rebels chew on their pencils while making lists of things to do after they have run away from home.

**Sigh**

Back to the list.

2.How to keep the authorities from noticing me-

That might be harder than it looks. I have this curse, see…. I'm thin as a rail so it looks like I am twelve. Add together the long brown hair and the fact that I am kinda short, maybe 5'2. So I am thinking that it might attract notice that this little 6th grader just comes prancing into town. 

So I need to change what I look like, all right. That can be done. At the next stop I need to dye my hair and cut it..

I have this fleeting image of me cutting my dolls hair when I was little. I'm thinking that if my cosmetology skills hadn't improved by then, well, I was gonna look like crap..

**"Stoney, Utah. Next Stop. Five Minutes" **

O.k-what color to die my hair. I grab a chunk of it and look at it. Wasn't there a line in a movie or something that said that blondes had more fun?

Well I guess I'll find out, won't I?

So the bus comes to a stop next to this Safeway store. "Score" I think…Luck is **so** with me, I can feel it..

As I walk across the street I notice a cop car speeding by, its lights on and sirens blaring.

I have a little mini-heart attack but keep going..

As I walk down the isle I am getting weird looks. Like "what the hell is this little girl doing at a Safeway at 1 in the morning?"

God, I've never seen so many different packages. Which one do I choose? Clairol, L'Oreal, Nutrisse? I notice the one that says "special extra-lightening formula" and choose it. I walk by a small school supplies display and grab a pair of Fiskars scissors. They'll do.

"Is that all miss" says the lady who happens to be eyeing me like I am some suspicious shoplifter..

"9.79" she says loudly..

I give her a ten and walk out, tossing a "keep the change" over my shoulder.

Now I need a place to do this at. I look at my watch. 1.10 a.m. The bus driver said we were going to break for only an hour, and then she would peel out. 

I look to the left and the right. Getting a motel room might cause too much commotion…so that only leaves the disgusting world of gas station bathrooms. 

**Shudder**

I walk up to the guy standing at the one of the pumps and wonder which strategy should I use, Sultry Goddess, or Innocent Child. 

I then notice that I am wearing my gray drawstring pants and my jean jacket with a baseball cap perched on my head. O.K sultry goddess has been shot to hell. Here comes Miss. Innocent. 

"Um Sir?"

"Yeah, what can I do ya"?

"May I please use your restroom?" 

"Where are your parents miss?"

Damn

"There coming, I just ran ahead. We're on a family vacation! I can't wait to get to Disneyland" 

I hope this is coming out with the saccharine-sweetness that I am layering upon it……

"Uh Sure honey," he says. He then walks into the booth and comes out holding a brick, but then I notice that there is a string tied to and at the end there is a key. He hands it to me..

Once inside I waste no time..

Out comes the package and instructions. I quickly cut my hair to just above my shoulders. I take a moment of silence for the hair that I spent years growing. Then moving on, to the dye. 

"Bottle A, into Bottle B" this isn't too bad; it's a little like chemistry.

I goop the stuff on my head and wait, praying that it takes and that the attendant won't notice that I am in here for an unusual amount of time.

Looking down I notice that it's 1:35….

I'm supposed to leave it on for longer but there is no time. It's then that I realize that the gas station bathroom didn't have the best sink. So now here I am bent over at the waist trying to keep the solution out of my eyes and trying to rinse the foul-smelling stuff out of my hair. 

When I finally get it out I notice that it is 1.45. 

"Shit"

I'm wringing the water out of my hair and I stuff it all under my baseball cap and bound out the door, sprinting for the bus.

I get there just as she was about to close the doors. 

"Girl" she says as she gives me a disapproving look.

I walk proudly down the aisle; I succeeded at number 3 on my list…

Then I have to sit next to my companion from hell and my smile fades..

Then pops back up..

Hell, I feel like that idiot at the stern of the Titanic, "I'm the king of the world"…I say to myself. I feel like I can do this, and really succeed at it, and suddenly, as the bus starts the journey again, I'm not nervous anymore.


	3. destiny

Part 3…

**_Part 3…_**

My eyes open slowly; feeling like each one weighs ten pounds. I must have fallen asleep, there is light outside and I shake my head a bit trying to dissipate the leftover sleepiness.

"Hey" I ask to no one in particular

"Do any of you know how far away we are from Roswell?"

Nobody answers…Sheesh.

So I squeeze myself past Senor Walrus and head down the aisle to the driver. 

"How far away are we from Roswell" I ask again

"Behind the line" she says as she points to the fluorescent yellow line that my toes have crossed. 

I take a step back and ask again. This time she answers

"30 minutes"

Thirty minutes. A half hour until my new life begins. I'm half filled with giddy relief; the other is filled with nervous trepidation. I'll be o.k. though, cuz I have my list, the list will keep me safe..

I'm not stupid or naïve, I have street smarts…I'm not some rich girl from the hills who can't take care of herself….

By now I am bound and determined to see this thru…I go back to my seat because Mrs. Davis, the driver, keeps giving me these dirty looks. I think that if I don't sit down, she just might kick me off the bus and leave me in the desert.

So I go sit.

A thousand thoughts keep running through my mind, a great whirlwind.

I'm free

That one small phrase gives more happiness to my soul than any material possession here on Earth.

So the bus comes to a stop and the chick with the sour attitude decides to let us out. 

So I'm in Roswell, alone, at 6.00 am. The sun is already shining, the sky doesn't have a cloud in it and everything around me is beige. 

Beige, and ugly, drab color

I miss how green Portland was….and the temperature…it feels like a good 70 degrees already…

I look up and notice a little run-down motel across the highway called the "E.T Inn". Imaginative, eh?

So I dodge the traffic of the highway (that was supposed to sound sarcastic, cuz there is like no one around, let alone a few cars.) and head for the motel.

I press the little buzzer beside the reception area. I grizzled old man's face appears, which scares me momentarily, then I gain my composure and try to look old..

"I'd like a room" I say nonchalantly

"How old are you," he growls out

"19" I say boldly, pulling my fake i.d from my bag. 

The man looks like he doesn't believe it for a minute. 

"Well" I say, "I'm sure there is some place else that will take my **money**" I say feigning disinterest,..hoping he'll take the bait

And hook, line and sinker, he does

"No, no" he says as he stares at the money I'm holding "you're fine" 

I can practically see him drooling at the thought of a paying customer at this run-down piece of crap motel.

So I pay him enough for three days and he gives me the key. The room isn't as bad as I thought it would be…everything _looks_ clean. Suddenly one of those Dateline specials on how there are little bitty germs on everything fills my mind..Ewww..

I'll try not to think about that.

My first thought is to shower…..

I'm not really sleepy, just filled with a sense of innate freedom and exhilaration.

I go to the restroom and when I look into the mirror I am momentarily shocked.

I think I had almost forgotten about my little gas station escapade. 

I pull the baseball cap off my head and look at myself. My hair doesn't look too hideous; it's just that my skin tone doesn't play off this new hair shade too well. It's a medium blonde, thank God. I thought maybe it would turn it some hideous freakish shade the likes of which the world had never seen.

After my shower I take another look, giving myself a pep talk. "Chica" I say to myself "you are a complete babe, a gorgeous vixen, you will survive because you are Liz Parker, girl extraordinaire" 

Watch out world..or at least Roswell, cuz here I come.

**_ _**

The creepy old dude had said that Roswell was only about three miles down the highway…

Not to bad, I can walk/hitchhike

So I throw on my jeans, a red tank top, and my jean jacket; comb my hair, and head out the door..

I start walking, and I walk and walk and walk I will tell you this, the heat here is hell. I could have probably run the whole 3 miles in Portland, here, with every step, I can feel the sweat on my brow.

I hear the sound of an engine and I momentarily pray that it isn't some horny truck driver. 

I stick my thumb out. And this little red Jetta pulls over so I hop inside.

"Hi" says the cheerful voice, "you need a ride?"

"Yeah, thanks"

I smile my gratitude and notice her for the first time. She has medium blond hair, about my new shade actually, and she is wearing some retro clothes. I wonder if that is what the other people our age wear here..

Great, only a few hours into my life as a completely new person and I have reverted to a fashion conscious chica again, already thinking about how to fit in with others.

"I'm Maria," she says

"I'm L.." I stop. Gotta choose a new name, quick.

"I'm Zoey" 

"Hi" she says

"When did you get in?" she says

"Huh?"

She laughs… "This is a pretty small town, everyone knows everyone"

Great, I chose small town America as my hide out. Smart Liz. Real Smart

"Do you know any places that are hiring?" I ask trying to change the subject of why I am new here..

"Do you have any experience as a waitress?" 

"Oh yeah"

"I could get you a job at the Crashdown Café" she offers. "That is where I am headed, my shift starts in ten minutes"

"That would be great"

Job. Check. Liz Parker you are doing magnificently.

So we pull up in front of this little hole in the wall café..soon to be my new place of employment..

"It's not too bad, the owners are really nice"

So we go in and she introduces me to (hopefully) my new employers, Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

So Maria leads me in and I am literally assaulted by the décor of the place. Everything is alien. Wait I don't think you get my drift, _everything._ Green tables with little ceramic salt and pepper shakers that look like little E.T's. There is this huge mural on one wall featuring a gleaming U.F.O meeting humans. The other wall is covered with articles about the crash of '47 and supposed alien "artifacts." There is even a huge stuffed alien sitting next to the cash register. 

And I thought Rosa's was bad. 

"Thank god" said a blond chick in a mint-green uniform with antennas on her head. 

They were fake and I thought that the hair was too, and then I caught my reflection in the glass of the window and decided that I was not one to judge. 

"Jose is not cooperating today," she stated giving a cold stare to the cook behind her. 

"Buenos Dias, Jose" came the foreign words from Maria, perfectly enunciated. 

Jose smiled at her and stuck his tongue out at the blond once she turned around. 

"Give me five minutes, Izzy; is your dad in his office?"

"Of course"

Maria led me to the back of the small restaurant, more like a café, and into a smallish room that was supposedly Mr. Evan's office. The man behind the desk swiveled around and stole a quick glance at Maria then went back to his filing. 

"What can I do for you Ms. Deluca?" he asked, nose still buried in his filing cabinet. 

"We've been needing another waitress right?"

"Yeah"

"I've found one"

He turned his body to me and looked at me squarely in the eyes. 

"You have any waitressing experience?"

"Year and a half" I replied smoothly

"What hours are you available?"

"Any time"

"Don't you have school?"

"Graduated"

"All right," he began, standing up quickly, "we have a new waitress"

Yeah, baby…

"You can work today with Maria, she will show you the ropes, get you acquainted with the Crashdown."

He turned to Maria.

"Ask Izzy for one of her extra uniforms, for, what is your name anyway?"

This was almost fun.

"Zoey Smith"

"So get a uniform for Zoey and show her around."

He turned back around and Maria led me out of the office.

"Don't I have to fill out any forms or anything?" I asked confusedly

"In a while, he's not to big on paperwork, that is why he's always in his office, he misplaces everything."

Maria led me over to one of the lockers and pulled out a replica of the blond's uniform, then pointed to the bathroom. 

**5 minutes later**

I hate this uniform and I have only worn it for 3 minutes…that is SO not a good sign.I sigh. Mostly because this stupid thing has a skirt that is so damn microscopic. I walked out of the bathroom trying desperately to pull the skirt lower. 

"Is this supposed to be so short?"

"Isabel's are" Maria replied grinning.

For the next few hours Maria led me around basically showing me what her duties were. Most of the time we chatted, she told me about her life and her boyfriend Michael. I made up this wonderful story about how I wanted to see the world but somehow ended up in Roswell instead…we both laughed at that. She asked where I was staying, I told her the truth and she offered a room at her house that her and her mother were trying to rent out. I took her up on it. 

Just as the words left my lips my world came to an abrupt halt when the bell above the Crashdown's door jingled. I turned to look at who was coming in and honestly, the world shifted into molasses. Everything went slowly as two guys entered the café. I could care less about the one with spiky hair, but my eyes were glued to the guy with the dark brown eyes and cute ears. He looked at me too, to which I finally released my gaze and began to blush furiously. 

"Michael!" came the happy squeal from Maria as she launched her small frame into the embrace of the spiky-haired guy, much to my relief. 

"Zoey come here" I walked over and tried to stare at the floor. 

"This is Michael," she said happily, squeezing him again in one of her hugs, 

"And this is Max."

Max held out his hand and I moved in to shake his hand. The second our hands touched I had the weirdest sensation run thought my body. I found that coherent though was out of the question as I became lost in those eyes of his. 

Maria noticed this and eventually dragged me away under the pretense of 

"Customers"

She began to laugh once we were back behind the counter…

"What is so funny?"

"Shy Max finally has a crush," she said while grinning widely. 

Here comes my dumb response.

"On me?"

Told you it was dumb.

She nodded her head. 

"Customers, table 5" she pushed me over. Ugh. Two very large men were arguing. 

"Welcome to the Crashdown, what can I get for you today?"

"Go away!" one of them snarled at me.

I turned around smartly and walked back to the counter. I hate rude people, they make my blood boil. I was about to go back to organizing the ketchup bottles, (SO much fun)…When I heard a scream as the two men stood up fast, one of them began to brandish a gun. 

I heard a shot go off and then I was on the floor, staring at back of the counter. I couldn't think properly, my chest hurt a great deal. I placed my hand on the source of the pain and found only sticky warmth. 

I raised the hand to face and was shocked to see it covered in bright crimson. My blood, why was I bleeding?

"Call an ambulance" I vaguely made out. It was becoming very hard to keep my mind in one place, I felt like I was floating away. 

"Look at me!" I heard a strong voice order.

I found myself staring into the eyes of the guy who had managed to turn my world inside out. He placed his hand on chest and I could feel warmth flowing throughout my body, radiating outward from his hand. 

(A small boy playing basketball with an older man)

(Three young children climbing out of what looked to be pods)

(A child holding a bird in his hands, unmoving, then suddenly it flies from his outstretched hands)

Suddenly I am back to the present and there is no pain. I stare back into his eyes, confused and overwhelmed. He grabs a bottle of ketchup from the shelf next to me and breaks it, pouring some on my shirt. He looked rather panicked.

"You fell and broke this," he said desperately.

I got up slowly as he turned and ran out the front door, jumping into a black jeep, Michael at the wheel. 

I tried to hold my shirt together as two thoughts ran simultaneously though my head. 

"What weird shit did I get into?"

And

"I think I found my soul mate"


	4. trial and love

I'm shaking profusely when the paramedics and the police arrive

I'm shaking profusely when the paramedics and the police arrive. I can barely lace two thoughts together as I try passing off my attire.

"No, no, it's just ketchup," I try to assure the people as they swarm over me. My voice shakes a little and I wonder if they catch it.

Maria notices how shaky I am and lets me sit in one of the incredibly green booths while she tells the Sheriff what happened. I hear her vaguely, I think I was going into shock…things just passed by at a rate to which my mind couldn't' even begin to comprehend. My life had just hit a perfect 180 degree spin and I couldn't hold onto anything anymore, everything was out of reach and for the first time since I threw those fated pieces of paper into my hat, I was unsure of what to do next. Completely thrown for a loop. 

Out of the corner of my mind I heard the little bell on the Crashdown door ring once again, and an older woman with brown hair busted through and made a beeline straight for Maria. 

I couldn't stop staring as Maria caught my gaze. She pulled the woman over to one of the empty tables and began talking animatedly to her. Every once in a while she and who I assumed to be her mother looked my way.

They seemed to argue for a bit before her mother finally took another glance at me and apparently ceded in the argument. Maria smiled as they walked over and sat opposite of me in the booth.

"Maria told me that you're new here," she asked.

I nodded absently.

"Where are you staying?"

"E.T Inn"

Her mother's lip curls up and I can see that I chose the most decrepit motel in all of Roswell as my home.

"You can come and stay with us," I hear the words come out and my jaw drops slightly. 

"We have a room to rent and it seems like you are getting settled in Roswell," she looked around, "although I'm not sure if you want to stay after a scare like this."

I licked my lips, my throat was awfully dry.

"I plan on staying, this could have happened anywhere, and I would be very grateful for a place to stay."

Maria's mom folded her hands back and forth and then appeared to realize what state I was in.

"Where are my manners?" she asked to no one in particular, "Come back to the house with Maria and I, you can get cleaned up and I'll go get the rest of your belongings from the Inn."

"Would that be alright?"

Would that be all right? She was offering me the equivalent of gold and I was not about to ignore her offer. I nodded and gave her a small smile. I was suddenly very tired and a sense of loneliness suddenly pervaded me. The voice in the back of my head, which had doubted this entire expedition, was now getting louder.

So Maria and I drove back to her house while Ms. Deluca drove back to my room to get my stuff. 

Maria showed me into her room as she picked out some clothes and introduced me to the shower. 

I turned the knob as hot as it would go and just stood under the spray, hoping that the heat would wash away the doubts in my mind and leave only strength behind. Things don't work like that though, and soon I found myself sitting on the shower floor, my arms curled around my legs as I sobbed. For what reason I don't know, possibly overwhelmed, possibly underwhelmed. I cried for the longest time until I heard Maria knock at the door and ask if I was all right. I told her I was fine and I washed up quickly. I got out and wrapped myself into one of those enormous bath towels. I leaned forward over the sink and wiped away the steam from the mirror. 

I grabbed the comb that Maria had lent me and began to comb through the unfamiliar blond locks.

"Who are you?" I whispered to the girl in the mirror. 

I took the towel off and glanced into the mirror once again, and gasped. What the heck? I ran my fingers just above my belly button, for there was a silver handprint, at the same place where Max had placed his hand and assured me with his chocolate-brown eyes, that I would be fine.I shook my head, trying to get back into reality as I pulled on the jeans and t-shirt that Maria had given me. When I stepped out of the shower Maria was laying on the bed reading a magazine.

"And I thought _I _took long showers" she said grinning widely. She went serious then and added "do you feel better?" 

"Thank you, I feel a lot better, in fact"

I heard a door shut and then Maria's mother appeared holding my duffel bag, "are you sure this is all the luggage you have?" she asked with a frown.

"Uh, yeah, I travel light, Ms. Deluca" 

"Oh no, call me Amy, Ms. Deluca makes me sound old," she said with a grin. Maria rolled her eyes, "that is because you _are _old," she said with a grin.

My heart ached for a moment; I could instantly see myself sitting on my bed, bantering with my mother. I closed my eyes at the memory and I think Amy took that as a sign of exhaustion. 

"Maria, why don't we let her take a nap on your bed," she turned to me, " you've been through a lot, and you're positively pale, why don't you get some rest."

"Thank you"

They both exited the room as I lay down on the yellow comforter. I closed my eyes, willing sleep to come and whisk me off to a land where I was just a normal girl, in a normal world, in a normal family. 

Sleep, however, declined my invitation. 

I got up and went to the living room; Maria was watching T.V and looked up with surprised expression on her face. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked. "No."

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, see if I can clear my head."

"Want some company?" she offered kindly.

"No thanks."

I took a step out and began walking, not really caring which direction I went in. I just stuck to the sidewalk went on, not really noticing anything, after a while I found myself across the street from a park. I wanted to sit in some shade so I walked over and placed my back against a large tree and sat down. For a while I had one of those experiences where your mind is totally and utterly blank, where you can just sit and stare and you don't have to worry about anything because you are just looking at the scenery, you don't have to consider the little things. 

I snapped myself out of this semi-trance as I could see dusk approaching. Just as I got up I heard a vehicle approaching from the other side of the park. I saw a shadow get out and then the figure's face was lit up under a park-light. It was Max. I gathered up my courage and strode purposefully over to the table that he was sitting at.

"I need to talk to you."

He didn't say anything as he locked eyes with me. I felt my mind start to go soft and looked away. .

"I need to talk to you about this." I pulled up my shirt a little and his eyes got wide. The handprint seemed to have its own luminescence as it glowed brightly. He stood up sharply and pulled my shirt down, looking both ways. 

I caught his eyes and asked him.

"What's going on?"

Neither of us spoke for several moments, he seemed to be deciding on something. 

"I was shot wasn't I?"

His eyes fell to the faded wood of the table. 

"I healed you."

His voice was so soft I had to lean in to hear. 

"I'm an alien."

"R...r..r…really." 

I backstepped. Then stopped. He healed me. Alien or Not. He healed me. I shouldn't be afraid of him. 

He sat down. I joined him. 

He placed his hands on the table. I placed my left hand on top of them.

Deep inside there was a piece of Liz Parker that was surely freaking out. But oddly enough most of me was just thankful. And accepting. I know what you're thinking. What kind of drugs is she on? None. 

The moment I placed my hand on his he turned to me and stared deep into my eyes. "You can't tell anyone," he said with quiet desperation. 

"I won't."

I wanted to voice the question that was in both of our minds. Why did we feel so comfortable next to each other? All I felt was security and yes love, when I was near him, and I hadn't even known him for more then a few hours. 

I remembered the flashes suddenly and spoke up. 

"I saw things when you healed me, visions."

"I made a connection with you," he stated. 

He looked directly at me this time. 

"And I saw visions of you." 

I saw something different in his eyes.

He knew. 

I yanked my hand of his and stood up quickly and stepped back a few steps. 

"I know, Liz"

With that I sat down hard onto the cold grass and began to cry. Max came over and wrapped his arms around me as he let me cry onto his shoulder. I wiped my tears away and said softly.

"You can't tell anyone." 

We both smiled a bit at the similarity in our situations, of the secrets we both shared. We sat there for the longest time, until I realized that it wasn't going to show good manners to show up late at the DeLuca's

"I've got to go." I said softly as I wrapped my fingers around his. 

"Let me drive you."

"Thanks"

We started walking towards the Jeep. "You're staying with the DeLuca's right?"

How did he know that? I gave him a quizzical look and he laughed. 

"Maria called Michael, Michael called me." 

"Small town" I said with a grin on my face.

We drove for a few blocks until my heart stopped. 

There were three State Trooper's cruisers in front of the DeLuca's. 

I knew exactly what they were there for. 

I ducked down onto the floorboard and then Max saw the lights. He sped up a little and continued driving. 

After a while I sat up in my seat and stared vacantly out the window. 

I felt his hand grab mine though, and suddenly I thought, I can deal, I can get through this, because I am Liz Parker, girl extraordinaire….

TBC…


	5. starlight plans

Hi, Thanks for such great feedback, this is truly an odd little story to write, lol. I wrote the premise and first part in 15 minutes, then I dumped it, and then I resuscitated it...

  


I'm glad you are enjoying it...The next part will be considerably larger, I just wanted to keep this one fresh so you get this little mini chapter...enjoy!

  


  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************

  


We drive along, moonlight bathing the jeep as we cross mile after mile of desolate highway. My mind is spinning once more, amazed with the sharp turns and spins my life keeps taking. At one point I am trying to figure out if sanity and order can ever, or will ever, become present in my life again. I sneak a glance at Max, I think I love him. Is that even possible? 

  


To love someone completely and utterly, without any misgivings, after only knowing them for a few hours? I think so. But as I glance at him I see everything that I am not and I wonder how he could be interested in a flighty girl like me. You see, aggressive Liz is already fading, and fading fast for that matter. I've got to resuscitate her somehow, before I slip into the pathetic Liz that I know so well.

  


One more glance to the left.

  


I don't think I can do this to him. I can't disrupt his stable life. He has sanity, I don't. Who am I to deprive him of that necessity?

  


I see the lights of a Rest Stop ahead.

  


"Can you please pull over Max?" I ask.

  


He flashes me a quizzical look...

  


"I need to use the restroom."

  


He nods and in a few moments the jeep is parked and I jump out. Max follows me. Damn. I turn around and look at him oddly.

  


"You coming with me?" I ask with a grin on my face.

  


He's not smiling.

  


Double Damn.

  


"What are you planning, Liz?"

  


"What are you talking about, I'm just going to the restroom..." I trail off nervously. 

  


"The Truth Liz."

  


Damn, why is it that I have such a hard time lying to him?

  


"I can't do this to you Max..." I falter for a moment, losing my courage.."I can't ask you to help me, I've got 4 days Max, 4 days until I turn 18. That is an eternity Max."

  


I turn a little bit, staring remotely at a large snack machine.

  


He steps closer to me and I try not to meet his eyes for fear that if I do my whole sacrificial plan will fail.

  


"Liz, I'm going to stay with you." he declares as he takes hold of one of my slightly shaking hands. 

  


I try shaking my head but he will have none of it. Instead he brings his head down and kisses me lightly on the lips. All thought seem to fail me then, and I silently curse myself for my weakness. 

  


So we go back to the jeep, hand in hand. Once inside we stare at each other, each trying to figure out a plan to evade the law for 4 days.

  


I find myself unable to think of a plan. Which strikes me as horribly ironic, seeing as I just planned my way from Oregon to New Mexico. 

  


Thankfully he starts talking. 

  


"We need to go to a big city, where we can get lost in..."

  


"What about money?" there comes the practical side of me...

  


Max reaches into pocket and pulls out his wallet. He takes out several one dollar bills and lays them out on the dashboard. He waves his hand over them and I'm awestruck. Each of the bills is now a hundred.

  


He turns to me and smiles widely.

  


"I think that takes care of the finances, don't you?"

  


I return the smile. 

  


"So have you picked a destination?"

  


"Vegas."

  


"Excuse me?"

  


"Las Vegas"

  


"Uh, Max you really don't seem like the Vegas type..." I try to control the laughter that is threatening to erupt from me at any moment. 

  


"Oh and you do, Ms. Honor's student."

  


My eyes narrow for a moment, I forgot that he knew about that. 

  


"Vegas it is then."

  


So Max starts the engine and all I can think is that I'm about to experience the best 4 days of my life. 

  


Las Vegas here we come. 


	6. interlude

Attention: this is a small little snippet of a chapter…….I'm currently in heavy battle with Writer's block….more will come when I slay the beast….  
  
  
  
  
Max just holds my hand and continues driving….how does he stay so calm. I'm all jittery inside.frantically trying to resuscitate the part of me that that thrived on making plans for everything.   
  
It's o.k…..I can do this……2 days.   
  
2 days until I turn 18 and am my own person. Under the rules of no one.   
  
"48 hours"  
  
"What?" he questions…  
  
"48 hours until I turn 18"…..a thought suddenly occurs to me..  
  
"How old are you?" I ask  
  
"18 and three months" he says with a grin….which I promptly match. There is something about him, he just exudes calm and confidence. It goes well with my scattered behavior.  
  
"Where do you think we can go?" I'm not at all familiar with the area…….heck, until a few days ago I wasn't sure there was a world outside of Oregon.   
  
Max turns to look at me…then back at the road. I know he is thinking of something.. I wish I had some of those powers of his…maybe I could read his mind then…..  
  
He pulls the Jeep over to the side of the road and looks me in the eyes.  
  
"How do you feel about Vegas?" he asks sincerely.  
  
"Vegas?" I manage to squeak out….he can't be thinking…  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Perfect place to get lost in for 2 days, don't you think?"   
  
Where was my mind? "Uh, Yeah…perfect….."  
  
We drive for another hour until we hit an on-ramp for Interstate 25.……  
  
He says one more statement..but the gravity of it weighs on me as I try to wrap my mind around the full meaning of the words.  
  
"Plus I hear there are a few good wedding chapels there…"  
Vegas. Here we come.   
  
  
  



End file.
